Stay With Me (One-Shot)
by lynidz
Summary: Negan's Daughter AU; Carl and Enid have a little talk before she goes back to her group. *implied sexual content *carnid one shot


_So if you watch Teen Wolf and have seen season 5 then I'm sure you remember the scene layden had in 5x16 when Liam was talking to Hayden about her getting hurt, etc. This is basically like that except with carnid and a different plot, words, etc._

 **Backstory: So instead of Enid going to Alexandria after her parents died, she is with the Saviors and both her parents didn't die (only her mother) and Negan is her father (instead of whoever her father was in the show) and she has been with Negan since the start (and before obvi) of everything (so she was never alone). She wasn't there when Glenn and Abraham died (triggered) and she does not know anyone from Rick's group up until Negan's first visit to Alexandria which is when she meets Carl (they didn't have the best first meeting though) and they see each other again when Carl goes to Negan's compound and talk a little when Negan asks her to watch him. At some point, later on (days later), they run into each other in the woods (insert a few og carnid scenes from the show) and slowly start becoming friends and it turns into something more.**

 **Set: Carl's Bedroom**

 **Plot: Carl snuck Enid into Alexandria so they could have some time together.**

 ***This is also a while after Alexandria and The Hilltop (and The Kingdom? Idk I don't read the comics) form an alliance. And they've known each other for a few (let's say 4 or 5) months now. And they're 15/16 (idk their age in the show). Srry srry, long intro, I know.**

 **I do not own the show or characters**

Carl awoke to a bright light being shone at his face. When his eyes adjusted to the light he realized that the lamp on his right bedside table was turned on. He saw the figure of a brunette girl sitting on the right edge of his bed, adjusting her bra and then putting her shirt on. He shifted around and sat up next to her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Enid said.

He slightly chuckled. "Don't go."

"I have to." She softly smiled.

Carl took ahold of her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Stay." He insisted

"Stay here? With you?" She gave him an incredulous look. He should know by now that she can't.

"Stay with us."

Carl knew she couldn't stay. If Negan were to find out that his only daughter was sleeping with the enemy he would for sure kill him-or someone from his group, which would be worse. Sure Negan had grown a weird liking into Carl cause of his braveness, but he knew it was better not to test it (even though he kind of already was).

Enid didn't say anything. She just kept looking at him with her eyebrows creased. It looked like she was contemplating it, but he knew she would end up declining.

His father still doesn't know about him and Enid, and like Negan, would not be thrilled about it. Her father had killed two of his men. But Enid was different. She wasn't like her father. She wanted peace not war. She does agree with her father that what Rick's group had done was wrong but she had a point. Looking at it from her group's point of view, Rick's group did seem like the bad guys since they had just gotten into Negan's compound and just simply killed all of his men in there. But she didn't agree with her father about killing Ricks men. Her group had far more people and the punishment Alexandria was gonna get should've been punishment enough. She didn't like that he took charge of others community either.

He knew his father would immediately say no if he asked him if she could stay with their group. But maybe if he just spent actual time with her, got to know her views and personality, he would actually agree. But then again, Enid wouldn't want to betray her group or her dad like that. He may be a bad guy but he's still her father.

"If Negan thinks he's gonna be able to continue the way he is, thinking violence is the best answer to everything, taking control over every community he comes in contact with, then he's crazy." Carl replied. "It's gonna get him killed."

"And you think your dad is gonna be able to save everyone?" She asked.

"I know he can."

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Look it's different know." Carl thought for a moment trying to piece his words together. He still hasn't told Enid that Alexandria and The Hilltop had come into an alliance. He was planning on telling her soon but still doesn't know if he should. He trusted her but knew that she would be uncomfortable with not being able to tell her father. A small part of him wasn't even sure if she wouldn't tell her father about it. He still wanted to tell her cause the last thing he wanted was for her to be caught in the crossfire, especially because she doesn't deserve it.

Carl started, "What your dad did…" Enid looked away feeling guilty about her father's actions even though it wasn't her fault and she didn't have control over it. "It did something to my dad."

"It did something to all of you. And none of it was good."

"It's different. It made my dad more alert. Sure he's weaker, but he's getting stronger. Soon enough he'll be strong enough to-." He stopped knowing that he already said too much.

She looked back up at him giving him an understanding look. She wasn't stupid. She knew Rick felt an immense amount of anger towards Negan and her group. And she knew that he would soon step up and fight back. And she honestly didn't blame him and was kind of on Rick's side with this one.

"What if it happens again? What if _you_ get hurt?" Carl asked. "What would you want me to do?"

He didn't want to admit it, but Enid has been one of the best things to happen to him. He has lost a lot of people and a lot of things. But Enid has made him smile and have a good time more than anyone ever has in a long time. She's too important to him.

She understood what he meant. When Rick finally comes up with a plan to take down Negan, she knew that either one of them-or both-would probably end up badly injured. But she didn't want to think of those things right now.

"Can we not talk about this yet and just enjoy the moment?" She asked softly.

"Of course." He gave her a small smile which she returned. She slowly pulled their hands away and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms quickly wrapped around her waist tightly as Enid nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Thanks."

 _A/N Sucks I know. I just started writing fan fiction so I'm pretty new at it, but I'm trying. All mistakes are mine, night lovelies! 3_

 _You can also read this at my tumblr stcclias_


End file.
